


Driving Around Town With The Girl I Love

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not like he texted Kira that he was coming, so he really shouldn’t be surprised at her having other plans. Even if those plans involved sliding into Derek’s fancy car." </p><p>With Scott and Kira barely spending time together already, Scott seeing her hanging out with Derek, and then Liam doesn't help his rapidly growing jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Around Town With The Girl I Love

Scott tries to keep calm. He’s not going to get annoyed over something so small. He’s not jealous. It’s not like he texted Kira that he was coming, so he really shouldn’t be surprised at her having other plans. Even if those plans involved sliding into Derek’s fancy car.  

He keeps his distance at the end of the street as they drive off, both wearing cool leather jackets and black shades.

Definitely. Not. Jealous.

Scott pulls out his phone. **hey kira u free to hang out now?** He can’t help but be curious at what her response is going to be. A moment later, his phone buzzes.

**sorry can’t. busy studying with lydia. talk later xx :)**

Well, Derek sure as hell isn’t Lydia and Scott has no idea why she’s lying to him. He feels slightly annoyed but shrugs it off and starts his bike. He’s got about a billion things to do at home and he refuses to spend the rest of the day stressing about Kira.

* * *

 

A few days pass, and Scott’s organised a movie night for him and Kira. He’s got both Captain America movies ready, some Disney ones and a few horror movies for later in the night. He’s excited because both of them have been so busy recently and now they can have some time to themselves.

He gets the call from Kira when he’s vacuuming his room.

“Scott?” Her voice sounds apologetic on the phone.

“What’s up?” He says back.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry but I’m going to have to bail tonight,” Kira mutters.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just Liam has his test tomorrow and you know I’ve been tutoring him and he really wants me to come over and help him go through a few things because he’s really stressed out, Scott, he needs me,”

Scott begins to feel kinda pissed. “Okay,” He says slowly. “Why isn’t Lydia tutoring him?”

“She’s busy,” Kira replies.

“We haven’t seen each other in ages,” Scott’s voice is flat.

“I know, but we’ll do something soon, I promise,” Kira assures him.

Scott doesn’t buy it. “Have fun with Derek and Liam because you’re sure making time for them and none for me,”

He hangs up and tosses his phone on his bed.

This stupid jealousy is eating away at him and it's not stopping. 

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rings in History, Scott’s out the door and jogging to get away from Kira. The entire weekend he’s received missed calls, texts and voicemails from her and even though he’s over his anger, he still wants to avoid a confrontation.

He hears her yelling his name but continues on and turns a corner. He keeps walking until he runs into Lydia stepping out of the girl’s bathroom. She places her palm on his chest and stops him in his tracks.

“Talk to Kira,” Lydia orders.

“What?”

“God,” Lydia shakes her head and drags him away to the side. “She’s been miserable for days and it’s all because of you. She won’t say what happened but I know.”

“She has time for Liam, she has time for Derek and whenever I want to do something she cancels,” Scott says, exasperated.

“Please,” Lydia scoffs. “Derek’s been teaching her hand to hand combat. Liam is important to _you_ that’s why she’s making so much time for him.”

“I’m a horrible person,” Scott’s hit with the realisation and staggers backwards.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “You’re not. Now go,”

Scott clutches his backpack tighter and marches down the hall, searching for Kira, he spots her at her locker with Stiles. And thanks to his werewolf hearing, he knows everything their saying, including organising a Star Wars night, just the two of them.

He feels jealous _again._ And he’s not a possessive person, ask anyone, he’s truly not. But he misses Kira so bad and seeing this unfold before his eyes hurts more than anything.

Stiles catches a glimpse of him and waves him over. Scott takes a deep breath and walks up.

“Hey,” Kira says awkwardly.

“Well I’m going now,” Stiles claps Scott on the back. “I’ll text you later, buddy.”

“Yeah, bye dude,” Scott responds, absent minded.

“So…” Kira folds her arms over her chest. “Um, thanks for not returning my calls.”

“I’m sorry, I was-”

“Jealous?” Kira finishes. “A dick? See, this is why I never told you about Derek teaching me stuff.”

“We haven’t spent time together for ages, just the two of us,” Scott says in resignation.

“The janitor’s closet is free,” Kira says softly in his ear.

Scott’s dick twitches. “That’s not what I meant!”

Kira smirks. “Fine. But this is a one-time offer, going once- going twice…”

“Okay,” Scott needs to hold himself together. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Kira grins and grabs his hand. They both sprint all the way to the other side of the room and duck into the closet. It’s cramped as expected but enough room to take a step forward or back.

Her hands drape across Scott’s neck and she pushes him into the wall, smiling. Scott shifts forwards and kisses her roughly. He cradles Kira’s face with both his hands and she moans into him.

Scott’s fingers duck under her skirt and find the elastic of her underwear and he slips them inside. She’s warm and she’s wet and he circles around her clit until her thighs are trembling. He feels himself grow harder at her soft moans and rapidly increases the pattern his fingers are moving in. She orgasms and Scott pulls away. They both grin at each other.

Now Kira starts unbuckling his belt and tugging down his jeans. Scott’s breathless against the wall as she gets on her knees and puts the tip of his dick between her lips.

“God, that’s so good,” Scott murmurs as her hand fastens around the end and she moves it up and down. “You’re so good.”

She sucks on the head all at the same time. Just when pre-come appears, she shifts away and gets back on her feet.

“Why?” Scott stares at her curiously.

She just bites her lip and pulls out his wallet in his jeans. After removing a condom, she slaps it on him and tugs down her panties.  

“Fuck me,” Kira switches their positions so she’s the one straining against the wall.

Scott holds her tightly and she wraps her legs around his waist. Entering her is easy and gently thrusts into her.

She’s clutching onto his back and tossing her hair aside. “Go faster,”

“Kira,” He’s growling her name while obliges. “Mine,”

“Oh god,” Kira buries her face into Scott’s sweaty neck. “Scott, oh god.”

There’s an intense pressure building up at the pit of his stomach. Kira’s whimpering his name and telling him how much he’s hers. He moves his dick back and forth a few more times before he’s reached his climax.

He tosses his head back and lets out a deep breath.

“So, that was good?” Kira laughs.

“It was amazing,” Scott presses a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you. I’m sorry,”

She jumps off and starts smoothing out her clothes. “I love you too, Scott, and I’m sorry for not being more honest but lunchtime’s nearly over and we’re gonna be late for class.”

“Round two, tonight?” Kira adds.

“Yeah,” Scott’s in a daze. “Yeah, definitely.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed that, i would love some feedback :))))
> 
> it just annoys me how there's not much scira fic so hopefully i will write some more!! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
